DC Revisioned
DC Revisioned is a comic book series published by DC Comics. Synopsis In an alternate reality continuity of the DC Universe, a group of heroes head to protect their world from evil. Characters Main *'Batwoman / Barbara Gordon' - A young adult rookie detective who becomes a vigilante known as the Batwoman. She was 12 years old when her mother found and raised an infant Kara-El. **'Appearance': As Barbara, she is visually based on Alicia Silverstone's version but as a redhead. As Batwoman, she wears a costume detailed after Batman's classic outfit in the comics. *'Supergirl / Kara-El / Linda Gordon' - Barbara's 12-year-old adoptive sister and the last survivor of Krypton, she was rocketed by her parents Kal-El and Loanna as an infant and crashlanded in a beach of Gotham City, where she was found and raised by Barbara's mother as her own and renamed Linda. She adopted the alter-ego of Supergirl in homage to her childhood hero Superman. **'Appearance': As Linda, she is visually based on Malina Weissman (who played the younger Kara on Supergirl) but as a blonde. As Supergirl, it is the same from the comics. *'Wonder Woman / Cassandra Sandsmark' - The young princess of Themyscira, daughter of Amazon Queen Diana with the demigod Hercules who arrives in New York. **'Appearance': Visually based on Emma Stone but as a blonde and wearing a outfit based on Wonder Woman's classic outfit (as seen in the Justice League animated series). *'Flash / Barry Allen' - A forensic scientist who gets hit by lightning becoming an extremely fast vigilante and is rather quirky. **'Appearance': As Barry, he is visually based on Grant Gustin's portrayal but as a blonde. As the Flash, it is a black variant of the comics suit. *'Green Lantern / Kyle Rayner' - A teenager who TBD. **'Appearance': TBD *'Starfire / Koriand'r / Kory Anders' - An alien from the planet Tamaran who was sent to take Earth for the Tamaranians, with her losing her memory, being adopted by the Anders family, becoming a vigilante and later the love interest to Barbara. **'Appearance': Based on TBD. *'Superman / Mech-38 / Hal Jordan' - A former U.S. Air Force pilot whose mind was transferred to the body of Mech-38, a super-android of Kryptonian technology build by John Henry Irons one week after Kara-El's rocket crashed on Earth. **'Appearance': His human form is the same as in the comics. His Superman form is based on John Henry Irons' Steel armor from the comics. Supporting *'Barbara Kean-Gordon' - Barbara's biological mother and Linda's adoptive mother who cares about their safety and is TBD. **'Appearance': TBD *'Robin / Tim Drake' - A witty teenager who is mentored by Barbara to become a sidekick to TBD. **'Appearance': TBD *'Catwoman / Katherine Kane' - A TBD. **'Appearance:' TBD * Antagonists *'Joker / Jack Valeska' - a former mob enforcer who after both being thrown in acid and having a real depressing life, turns insane believing that life is a comedy. **'Appearance': Based on Cameron Monaghan's portrayal of Jeremiah Valeska. *'Alexander "Lex" Luthor' - The menacing CEO of LexCorp who TBD. **'Appearance': His design is somewhat of a mix between Jon Cryer and Jesse Eisenberg's versions, having a full blown beard and curly hair. *'Cheetah / Selina Kyle' - A professional thief who became a human/cheetah hybrid after stealing a cursed amulet from the Temple of the Cheetah Goddess. **'Appearance': Similar to Barbara Ann Minerva in the original comics, but with a black ponytail hair and wearing a barefoot black two-piece leotard. *'Two-Face / Jessica Dent' - TBD **'Appearance': TBD * Issues # # Trivia Category:DC Comics Category:Comics Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:T-Rated comics Category:LGBT-related comics